GOOD DAY
by Snowysmiles
Summary: Memulai hari dengan desahan yang meluncur dari bibir Kibum merupakan kesenangan tersendiri bagi Siwon. A SiBum story. Jonghun!Kid / YAOI / OS :)


Bocah laki-laki berwajah tampan itu sibuk mengunyah sandwich – yang sudah dipotong menjadi bagian kecil – diatas piringnya. Ditemani sang appa yang sudah duduk mengisi kursi yang ada di ujung meja makan. Namja muda yang berusia 27 tahun itu sibuk membaca lembaran kertas yang sengaja ia bawa dari ruang kerjanya. Sesekali tangan kanannya meraih secangkir cappucino yang mengepulkan asap tipis lalu menyeruputnya.

Keduanya sama-sama sibuk menikmati menu sarapan pagi yang dibuat oleh **Choi Kibum**. Ya, dia adalah namja berparas manis yang menjadi 'istri' dari **Choi Siwon**. Tapi sejak setengah jam yang lalu, keberadaan ibu dari **Choi Jonghun** itu tidak diketahui. Terakhir kali terlihat saat menyajikan sepiring sandwich untuk anaknya serta secangkir cappucino untuk suaminya.

Bocah laki-laki berusia lima tahun – yang baru saja masuk kedalam lingkungan playgroup itu – nampak mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke penjuru ruang makan. Sepasang matanya yang diwarisi dari Kibum menelusuri dapur – yang tidak memiliki sekat dengan ruang makan – tapi tetap saja ia tidak menemukan keberadaan eommanya.

Gerakan bibirnya yang semula sibuk mengunyah sarapan paginya terhenti. Sepasang irisnya mengalihkan pandangan pada appanya. Siwon masih saja diam sambil menekuni rangkaian kata yang tercetak pada kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Appa ~~" Suara Jonghun melengking nyaring hingga mampu membuat appanya mengalihkan pandangan pada wajahnya.

Siwon meletakkan lembaran kertas yang dipegangnya dan beralih menatap lekat sepasang iris teduh anaknya. "Ne ?"

Jika diamati, Jonghun memang paduan yang sempurna antara sosok Siwon dan Kibum. Wajah tampan Jonghun – yang merupakan kloning sempurna dari Siwon – sudah menarik perhatian banyak orang sejak bayi. Sementara Kibum mewariskan sepasang iris mata teduhnya serta bibir merahnya pada bocah tampannya.

"Dimana eomma ?" tanya bocah itu sembari memainkan potongan kecil sandwich keju buatan Kibum. Kepalanya terus bergerak mengawasi seluruh sisi ruangan, seolah bersiap jika sewaktu-waktu eommanya muncul maka Jonghun akan langsung menghambur memeluknya.

Siwon mengulurkan telapak tangan kanannya kemudian mengusap remah roti yang tertinggal di sudut bibir Jonghun. "Eomma ?"

Jonghun menganggukkan kepalanya penuh dengan semangat seolah ia sangat merindukan keberadaan eommanya.

"Habiskan sarapanmu dulu, Jonghunnie ~ " Siwon mengusap pelan puncak kepala anaknya lalu beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki.

"Appa mau kemana ?" Jonghun tak melepaskan sepasang matanya saat mengikuti langkah kaki Siwon yang hendak keluar dari ruang makan.

"Mencari eomma," sahutnya ringan namun setelahnya bibirnya mengukir lengkungan seringaian.

**GOOD DAY**

.

.

.

**Cast** : **Choi Siwon x Choi Kibum**

**And ****Choi Jonghun**** as their son**

**Rate** : M

**Genre** : **Romance and Humor ^^**

**Desclaimer :**

I own nothing, except this story.

All Super Junior members belong to GOD and their self.

If you don't like this story or couples, leave this site quietly.

.

.

.

**CKLEK**

Daun pintu berwarna cokelat terang itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok tampan Siwon yang menjejakkan sepasang kakinya kedalam kamar pribadinya bersama Kibum, istrinya. Mata tajamnya menelusuri ruang kamarnya, mencari keberadaan Kibum yang menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

"Ahhhh ~~"

Siwon menutup pintu kamarnya lalu berjalan mendekati pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat. Suara desahan yang tertangkap telinganya berasal dari kamar mandi. Tentang siapa yang mendesah ? Jangan ditanyakan lagi. Tentu saja itu desahan Kibum.

Tok... Tokk... Tokk...

Punggung tangan Siwon mengetuk sebanyak tiga kali pintu kamar mandi. Selama beberapa menit, daun pintu kamar mandi masih tertutup rapat. Jika Siwon nekat untuk menerjang masuk kedalam kamar mandi, bisa dipastikan usahanya percuma. Karena Kibum memiliki kebiasaan mengunci pintu saat berada di kamar mandi.

SRAKKK

Siwon mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi pintu kamar mandi. Kedua tangannya ia lipat didepan dada sambil menunggu istrinya menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"W – Wonnieehhh ~~" Kibum menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Hanya saja suaranya disertai desahan saat mengetahui suaminya yang mengganggu kegiatannya. Sepasang mata teduhnya menatap paras tampan suaminya dengan tatapan memohon. Seolah melalui kontak mata yang dilakukannya bisa membuat Siwon mengetahui kegelisahan yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Jonghun mencarimu, Bummie ~ " Siwon berjalan mendekati pintu kamar mandi yang menyembunyikan tubuh istrinya.

"Ahh... N – ne." Namja manis itu menarik wajahnya menjauhi pintu dan menggeser daun pintu kamar mandi. Namun Siwon terlebih dulu menahan gerakannya sehingga namja tampan itu mampu menerobos masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Kedua pipi Kibum sontak bersemu merah saat mendapati sepasang mata tajam Siwon menatapnya tanpa henti. Kibum merasa luar biasa malu ketika suaminya mendapati dirinya dalam kondisi half-naked. Dengan tubuh bagian bawah yang tidak dibalut celana longgar yang tadi ia kenakan.

"Kemana celanamu, chagi ?" Kibum menundukkan kepalanya – menatap lantai kamar mandi – sambil berusaha menutupi kejantanannya – yang sedang dalam kondisi menegang – dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Kibum mendesis pelan saat salah satu tangan Siwon mengusap pelan kejantanannya. Kemudian mengurut batang kejantanannya dengan tempo pelan. "Eummm... Won – ungg ~~ ahhhh ~~" Sepasang tangannya mencengkeram lengan berotot suaminya dan dijadikannya sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat akibat sentuhan ringan Siwon.

Siwon mendorong pelan tubuh Kibum hingga menubruk dinding dingin kamar mandi yang ada dibelakang tubuhnya. Siwon menundukkan wajahnya hingga berhadapan langsung dengan wajah memerah Kibum. "Sepertinya kamu membutuhkanku, chagi~~ " ucap Siwon dengan nada suara menggoda.

Dan memang ini semua ada kaitannya dengan Siwon. Namja tampan itu dengan sengaja memasukkan obat perangsang pada susu yang sering dikonsumsi Kibum setiap pagi. Dan rencananya kali ini untuk mengerjai tubuh Kibum sebelum berangkat bekerja. Well, sarapan pagi bersama istri tercinta adalah yang terbaik kk ~~

.

.

.

"Unggghhh ~~ Ahhhh ~~~ "

Kibum mendongakkan wajahnya saat ujung kejantanan Siwon terus menusuk masuk memenuhi rektumnya. Dinding rektumnya memberikan reaksi cepat dengan mencengkeram kuat batang kejantanan Siwon.

Sementara Siwon yang berada dibelakang tubuh Kibum terus menggerakkan kejantanannya keluar – masuk lubang sempit istrinya. Mengabaikan jepitan kuat yang diterimanya, namja tampan itu malah semakin bersemangat mendorong kejantanannya.

PLAK

Tangan kirinya menepuk bongkahan pantat bulat Kibum yang tersaji didepannya. Meremasnya kasar untuk dijadikan pegangan disela usahanya menahan orgasmenya. Siwon tidak ingin terlalu cepat memenuhi hole Kibum dengan cairan spermanya. Ia masih ingin menikmati tubuh indah Kibum yang kini tengah menungging.

"Si – Siwonn eunggghh ~~ " Kibum memekik nikmat saat ujung kejantanan Siwon menusuk tepat pada sensitive spotnya. Cengkeraman kedua tangannya pada tepian wastefel semakin erat. "Ppalli – ah ! ah ! ~~ "

Siwon menggerakkan telapak tangan kirinya untuk menyentuh kembali kejantanan Kibum yang sempat ia abaikan. Gerakan telapak tangannya meremas lalu memijat lembut kejantanan Kibum membuat namja manis itu mengerang frustasi. Seluruh titik sensitive ditubuhnya tidak lepas dari jangkauan tangan suaminya. Kedua nipplenya yang mencuat tegak tidak pernah berhenti dimainkan jemari tangan kanan Siwon.

"AHHH ! Ini ugghhh – " Siwon menghentakkan pinggulnya keras hingga membuat kejantanannya menembus semakin dalam pada hole basah istrinya. " – nikmatthh ahh ~~~ "

Kelopak mata Kibum terpejam erat saat ia merasakan ujung kejantanannya berkedut kuat. Tusukan kejantanan Siwon pada holenya serta gerakan telapak tangan Siwon yang mengurut batang kejantanannya, membuat cairan yang sudah ditahannya ingin segera meledak keluar.

Mengetahui kejantanan Kibum yang berkedut, Siwon menambah tempo tusukan kejantanannya. Pinggulnya menghentak keras hingga kepala kejantanannya mampu menyentuh tepat pada sensitive spot Kibum.

"AHHHHH ! " pekikan nyaring terlontar bersamaan dari bibir keduanya saat cairan putih kental merembes keluar dari ujung kejantanan masing-masing. Siwon memajukan tubuhnya hingga keseluruhan batang kejantanannya melesak masuk kedalam hole basah Kibum. Membiarkan seluruh cairan spermanya membasahi dinding hole Kibum hingga meluber keluar. Sedangkan telapak tangannya terus mengurut kejantanan sampai cairan sperma yang keluar dari kejantanan namja manis yang sudah 6 tahun ia nikahi.

.

.

.

BRAK

"Ummpphhh ~~ "

Kedua tubuh itu semakin merapatkan pelukannya tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Kibum melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang suaminya lalu menariknya semakin mendekat. Membiarkan genital mereka kembali bergesekan. Beruntung keduanya sudah sama-sama berpakaian sehingga kegiatan yang beberapa menit yang lalu mereka lakukan di kamar mandi tidak terulang. Setidaknya tidak untuk pagi ini. Mengingat jarum panjang jam sudah menunjuk angka 9. Tinggal tersisa 15 menit lagi. Dan keduanya tidak mau membuat buah hati mereka terlalu lama menunggu sendirian di meja makan.

Kibum menepuk pelan bahu Siwon. Memberikan isyarat jika mereka harus menghentikan cumbuan pagi ini.

"Waeyo ?" Siwon masih saja memberikan kecupan ringan di seluruh wajah cantik istrinya.

"Bukankah tadi kamu mengatakan jika Jonghunnie mencariku ?"

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. "Ne. Dia mencarimu." Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Padahal waktu 15 menit bisa ia gunakan dengan amat baik untuk menambah satu ronde permainan bersama Kibum, istrinya.

CKLEK

Siwon menarik handle daun pintu kamarnya dan tubuhnya langsung menegang. Napasnya tercekat saat mendapati sosok Choi Jonghun sedang duduk manis didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Siwonnie ? Waeyo ?" Kibum mengintip dari balik punggung tegap Siwon dan ekspresi kaget terukir jelas diwajahnya.

"Eommaaaaa ~~~"

Jonghun beranjak dari duduknya dan meloncat kegirangan didepan Kibum. Kedua tangannya direntangkan lebar-lebar. Dengan wajah masih setengah kaget saat mengetahui anaknya berada didepan pintu kamar mereka, Kibum memilih meraih tubuh Jonghun lalu menggendongnya menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

Keluarga Choi kembali menikmati sarapan pagi dengan tenang. Jonghun yang sibuk mengunyah sandwich buatan eommanya. Sementara Siwon – Kibum yang saling melempar tatapan kikuk satu sama lain. Keduanya khawatir jika kegiatan yang mereka lakukan didalam kamar mandi terdengar oleh anak mereka yang polos.

Yang menjadi pertanyaan sekarang adalah, sejak kapan Choi Jonghun duduk manis didepan pintu kamar orangtuanya ?

"Unggghhh ~~ Ahhhh ~~~ "

"Si – Siwonn eunggghh ~~ "

"UHUKKK ... UHUKKK... " Kibum tersedak sarapan paginya sedangkan Siwon menyemburkan cappucinonya hingga membasahi meja makan.

"Ppalli – ah ! ah ! ~~ "

"AHHH ! Ini ugghhh – nikmatthh ahh ~~~ "

Siwon serta Kibum serempak memusatkan perhatian mereka pada Jonghun. Senyuman kaku terukir pada bibir keduanya.

"Jong – Jonghunnie ?" Bocah berkulit putih itu tersenyum lebar dan terus menggoyangkan pen yang ada dalam genggamannya. Kibum menatap pen elektronik yang berada dalam genggaman tangan anaknya. Kibum teramat tau jika benda yang menyerupai bolpoin itu sering digunakan oleh agen-agen kepolisian untuk merekam suara target buronan.

Tapi darimana anaknya itu memperoleh benda canggih itu ? Kecuali dari...

"CHOI JONGHUN !" Teriakan melengking yang berasal dari ruang depan membuat ketiga anggota keluarga Choi menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara.

"HARABOJI !" sahut Jonghun tak kalah nyaring lalu bergegas turun dari kursinya.

OMG ! Kibum hampir lupa jika Tuan Kim – ayahnya – bekerja sebagai kepala kepolisian di kotanya. Dan kemungkinan besar Jonghun mendapatkan benda canggih itu dari haraboji-nya.

Dan sebaiknya Siwon – Kibum merebut pen elektronik itu sebelum jatuh ketangan sang kepala kepolisian. Yah, jika mereka tidak mau ulah memalukan mereka terekam pada pen itu.

** _END_**

.

.

.

xixi.. Kali ini giliran **Choi Jonghun** – si gitaris tampan dari FT Island – yang mendapatkan peran menjadi anaknya SiBum ^^~~ Sebenernya udah lama memikirkan Jonghun jadi anaknya SiBum. Soalnya dia punya kemiripan sama Siwon & Kibum. Gantengnya kayak Siwon, senyumannya manis kayak Kibum *ditampol* -_-

Hmm ~~ Anaknya SiBum banyak banget yah xixi... Choi Minho udah. Onew udah. Choi Jino udah. Sekarang giliran Choi Jonghun jadi anaknya SiBum. Lain kali siapa ya ? Ada yang mau kasih usul ?

Tapi dimohon banget jangan **Shim Changmin** ! Nanti malah ada adegan Jaka Tarub. Anak naksir sama eommanya xoxo...

Well, selamat menikmati karya sederhanaku :)


End file.
